No Other
by NumberOneVIP
Summary: Dante thinks about his life with Zhalia


Hiya Folks,

Hope ya all like this!

Pls Review

Luv

Tina

xxx

I turn my head to my right to see her. She was reading a book, listening to music. A soft smile on her lips. Noticing that I was looking at her. She looked up at me and gave me a smile. Our eyes were locked. I feel my lips curve upwards. Breaking the silence

"What are you listening to?" I ask.

She took out one of the earphones and places it inside my ear.

I listen to the unknown song. Reflecting on it.

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<strong>

I am so glad I found you. You made my day better. You made my smile better. I will protect you.

**Your two warm hands gets cold when I'm cold  
>Your heart that used to be strong becomes sensitive when I'm hurt<br>Take my hands silently, hold me silently, I'm only wishing for such little comforts  
>You don't know my heart that wanted to do more just for you<strong>

You comfort me when. I need them. I want you to know I care for you too. More than you ever know.

**Call out my heart, free my soul  
>It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you<strong>

I am so glad I found you. I don't know what I would have done without you.

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<strong>

I am lucky to that I found you. You made my smile better. You made my life happier.

**When my greedy heart gradually search to other directions  
>When my mind can't handle whenever my greed grow even more<br>I know all those reasons that clearly says that you're here, it's the only one  
>I'm always thankful. I could do better as you do<strong>

I am a playboy. But, now thanks to you, I no longer wander any more. I am faithful to you and only you.

**Call out my heart, free my soul  
>It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you<strong>

I don't remember the life before you came. I am so gald I loved you not anyone else. I am so glad!

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<strong>

**You know, I'm a little bit shy sometimes, you don't know but you're burning like the sun, please understand my feelings  
>Even those girls that appears on TV shows are sparkling, you're always be the one in my eyes (I'm going crazy crazy Baby)<br>Hearing you tell me that you love me, I have everything in this world, You & I, You're so fine, is there someone like you?  
>I love you Oh, please know it, to me there's only you, that I stupidly see you as my everything<strong>

You know I don't like to show my feelings for you openly but please understand. I feel so lucky to love you, protect you. I love you and only you. No matter how pretty are the other girls are I will always love you and only you. You are part of me. Say, you love me and only me.

**We arrived on the same road, we're just the same, how surprising, how grateful, it's love**

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<strong>

I pull the earphone out of my ear and hand it back to her with a grateful smile. She goes back to reading.

I realize how much I love her. How much I care for her. How much I want to protect her. How she changed my life. How important she is too me.

I spend the rest of the trip thinking about these questions.

xxx

Hope ya all liked it.

To view the video

Go to my profile, then scroll to the bottom to see the link of my blog. Click the link and Ta-da u will be in my blog.

There are the videos of other songfics in the blog.

Thanks

Pls Review

-Tina Bay


End file.
